


Dean's Little Helper

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Castiel, Gen, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decided to rent an apartment to lay low for a while. When something comes up, he has to leave for awhile with Sam. While he's gone, Cas tries to help out by shopping and cleaning and doing the dishes. Well, it's not a good idea... He does, however, get some help from Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

"Cas?" Dean asked, walking into the den to find his angel standing in the middle of the room, squinting quizzically at the beige-colored wall. "Cas," he repeated.

Cas blinked his eyes a few times and turned his head to Dean. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna be gone for a few hours with Sam. I don't want you leaving, alright?"

"I understand, Dean."

"You're gonna stay put. You don't need to do anything."

Cas nodded his head, hands shoved in the pockets of his tan trench coat. "Yes, I know. I will be here...watching television."

"If you get hungry, there's some left over bread and peanut butter in the kitchen," Dean concluded, standing next to the door to leave. As he turned the door knob, he kept staring at Cas, making sure he understood that he needed to stay out of trouble.  
With that, the door creaked shut, leaving Cas to himself, resuming his intense gaze at the wall.  
After about a good ten minutes of this, he felt that his stomach had an unusual pain inside, accompanied by a fierce grumbling sound.  
He racked his brain for an answer to this, and suddenly remembered that Dean had explained it to him some time ago. Cas was experiencing hunger, so he quietly made his way into the kitchen. Once inside, he paused to take in his surroundings, searching for the bread and peanut butter.  
He could not, however, find it. His eyes then settled upon the kitchen sink, which was overflowing with dirty dishes. 

"I suppose I could transfer these dishes into the dish washer," he mused to himself. 

He went over to the sink and, opening the dish washer below him, carefully placed bowls and plates inside. After he was done, he stood there akwardly, looking at his completed work. He wasn't sure what to put in the dish washer that would clean the dishes, until he spotted a bottle a dish soap next to the sink's faucet.  
He grabbed it and twisted the top off, emptying the whole bottle inside the washer. Once the whole bottle was empty, he threw it inside as well, satisfied with himself.  
He then closed the dish washer and pressed the start button. 

"I should clean up more...Dean will be proud!"

As Cas made his way into his and Dean's bedroom, he just then realised how messy it was. Clothes were scattered everywhere, there was a peice if pie on a paper plate next to his pillow, and there were newspaper articles thrown everywhere.  
He started by picking up all of Dean's clothes, placing them in one large pile on the bed. After that was done, he threw the piece of pie out of the open window in one swift move, and gathered the newspapers, stuffing them under the bed.  
Out of nowhere, there was a vibration in Cas' coat pocket. He was perplexed, reaching his hand in to find the phone Dean gave him. He pressed some buttons and raised it to his ear. All he heard was silence...

"You know that when you pick up the phone, you're the one that speaks first," Dean explained.

"Ah, right. Of course. Why are you calling?"

"I, uh, just wanted to check up on you."

"It's only been about twently minutes since you left, Dean."

"I'm aware. Thank you captain obvious."

"But, I'm Castiel..."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dean. Can I go now?"

"Hey, don't give me attitude. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I told you I'm fine."

With that Dean quickly hung up, and Cas placed the phone back in his pocket. He took a look around his newly cleaned room, and smiled.

"Nice job, Cassie. But I'm pretty sure you hang the clothes in the closet, not in a pile."

"Yes, and what are you doing here Gabriel."

Gabriel came up next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. 

"Seen Sammy around?"

"No, he's with Dean. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the store."

"Uh, I don't think you should. Maybe I'll just get what you need."

"Why, becuase you still have some powers and I don't?"

"Partially... and the fact that you have no idea what your doing."

Cas waved him off, shrugging Gabriel's arm off him and striding away. As he passed the kitchen, there was a rattling noise coming from the dish washer. He took that as a good sign, continuing into the den.  
Gabriel shook his head at the noise.

"What did you even put on there?"

"Soap. Now please leave."

"Ha, no. If you won't let me get what you need, I might as well go with you."

"As you wish. I need to purchase food."

"Sure, whatever," Gabriel muttered, snapping his fingers. They were no longer in the apartment, but in the parking lot of a grocery store.  
They walked over to the entrance, and as they were Gabriel grabbed a lone shopping cart. It was a little bit of a weird sight; a short man pushing a cart he could barley see over and a slightly taller man in a dirty trench coat walking together.  
Once inside, cool air rushed into them, taking Cas by surprise. The lights were bright, the music playing was loud, and the scent of over-rippened fruit was strong.  
Gabriel kept walking, pushing the cart in front of him, but Cas stood at the entrance, embracing his surroundings.  
As people came in behind him, they gave him weird looks. He was blocking them, breathing in, extending his arms out to his side.

"Haha, alright, cmon Cas," Gabriel said embarrassingly, pulling Cas by his sleeve out of everyone's way. "You're being weird, let's get food and get the hell back."

As they walked down the aisles, Gabriel just grabbed anything he saw and threw it into the cart, not stopping or slowing his pace down.  
Once the cart was full of boxes of noodles, fruits, cereal, tomato sauce, syrup, icing, chips, and popsicles, he rushed over to the cashier without a line.

"Wait wait," Cas said as the cashier scanned the items and put them in blue plastic bags.  
Cas placed a pie on the moving conveyor belt.  
Once all the bags of food were in the cart, Gabriel moved it outside, having to wait for Cas to catch up as he paid.

"Do you think Dean will be mad I used his credit card?" Cas asked as he walked through the double doors, looking ashamed. 

"I dunno, let's-"

"What's that over there?" Cas cut off, pointing to the store across the street.

"Uh...that's an adult store. You don't need to-"

"Wait here."

Cas jogged over across the street to it, and went inside.

"Cas!" Gabriel shouted, hands still on the full shopping cart. "Son of a..." 

*

Inside the adult store, Cas looked around with wide eyes. He had no idea what he was looking at. An employee saw him, and went up to him.

"What brings ya in?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Cas squinted at her, which made her uncomfortable. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"What is lube exactly?" He remembered Dean telling him that he would maybe get it, when Cas was ready.

She crossed her arms and laughed at him. "Want a flavored one? All we got is bubble gum flavor."

"I believe I've had gum before...Sure."

The lady rolled her eyes and led him to the counter where she pulled out a tube of it. 

"We gotta sale on fuzzy handcuffs," she continued.

Cas thought for a momment. Dean did use handcuffs when he was working sometimes. He nodded his head. 

"I'll take them."

*

Cas made his way back outside, content with his purchases, carrying the bag of lube and handcuffs at his side. Gabriel was there, leaning on the side of the building with a smirk on his face. 

"What you get?" he snickered.

"I honeslty don't know. Let's go."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and they were both back in the apartment. The food was in the bags at their feet, and everything was just the way they left it except for the enormous tower of bubbles engulfing the whole kitchen.  
It was begining to seep out and into the den and hallway leading to the bedroom.

"I might have put too much soap in the dish washer," Cas frowned.

And of course, that's the moment Dean walked in. When he saw the mess, he shook his head, disappointed. 

"Cas, what the hell is all this crap?" he sighed.

"I'm...not sure what you are referring to..."

"Everything! Why are there a mass of bubbles and groceries all over the floor? What's that in your hand?" Dean asked, pointing to the adult store bag Cas was gripping.

"Uh...I went...to a uh...."

"He went to an adult store," Gabriel announced. "And he used your credit card to be all this crap food."

"Cas!"

With that Gabriel disappeared, leaving a confused Cas and disgruntled Dean alone in the room to chat.

"I'm sorry, Dean..."

"No! Man, I told you not to do anything. Why didnt you listen?"

"I just wanted to help."

"Yeah, well, you didn't. Gimme that" he continued, snatching the bag out of Cas' hand, peering inside. When he did, he gulped. "Lube? And...fuzzy cuffs."

"Bubble gum flavored lube," Cas added softly, staring at the floor. 

Dean looked at how upset Cas was, and heaved a sigh.

"Cas, its fine. Cmere," he said, pulling Cas into him and giving him a reassuring hug. "You're my little helper."

"Should I go clean up the bubbles now?"

Dean thought for a moment, looking at the lube and cuffs. "Well, we can wait until they go flat and pop themselves. How about we use the stuff you got?"

"Okay," Cas replied with a small smile. And so, hand in hand, they went over to their bedroom for some fun, leaving the bubbles and food as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> There very well may be a sequal to this. A detailed one at that.


End file.
